mytimeatportiafandomcom-20200222-history
Portia
|caption= |type= |population=51+ |location=Southeast central region within the Alliance of Free Cities |region= |map=Map_Portia.png }} Portia is a city-state located on the coast of the Western Sea. Portia is part of the Alliance of Free Cities, a group of cities bound to protect from an antagonistic nation called Duvos. The city is located on the southeastern portion of the Alliance of Free Cities, bordering Sandrock, Walnut Groove, and the island of Vega 5. The player arrives to Portia from Barnarock via boat to start a new life at their Pa's workshop, and the story of the game is all about the player getting to know the citizens, expanding the prosperity and influence of the town, and protecting it from outside forces that seek to do harm. History Age of Darkness Prior to Portia's establishment, according to Lucy, the land that seats Portia was formerly known as Dubei. After a calamity that befell the world 330 years ago, old ruins and damaged structures remain and the world was shrouded in darkness. 100 years before the current age, a man named Peach dispelled the clouds and brought sunshine back to the world. His heroism is celebrated everywhere, leading the townsfolk of Portia to create a statue honoring him in the town commons of his namesake. The establishment of Portia Over 80 years ago, Portia had been established over the ruins of Dubei. At the same time, the Alliance of Free Cities was formed, when settlers from Ethea settled in the area. Developing Portia Over the course of the year, Portia had seen some development, having its own political office and government, school, Research Center, clinic, and several shops and residential homes. After the arrival of the player, having traveled from Barnarock, Portia began thriving, with new structures and access to several new areas previously inaccessible on foot. A neighboring town called South Block had been built, with the help of A&G Construction, to serve as a resting place for travelers arriving from Sandrock through the Eufaula Tunnel. The Portia Museum also opened its doors, led by Research Center director Merlin. Battle of Portia Having discovered the Locator Computer used to located the All Source AI, the Sky Sharks assumed the role of the Council Guards and sent the Rogue Knight, Everglade, under the guise as Ursula, and her team to Portia to retrieve and take over the All Source AI. With the All Source AI under their control, the Rogue Knight unleashed an AI invasion upon Portia, hurled the Wishing Tree towards the Portia School, and destroyed Central Plaza's gate. However, thanks to the efforts of the player and the Civil Corps, the Rogue Knight and the All Source AI were defeated. The Rogue Knight fled the scene after being bested by Django, whom was secretly the Storm Knight. Weeks after the Battle of Portia, Portia's school and gate were rebuilt. A new fully-grown Wishing Tree was planted in the place of the old one. Places of interests Portia is home to several places, such as the school, Research Center, Portia Times, and more. Demographics Portia has at least over 45 residents currently living in Portia, including the player. The residents of Portia are known as Portians. Religion The Church of the Light is Portia's main religion. Lee is the Minister of Portia's Church of the Light, with Nora as a Sister. The church is located on top of the hill, above the Abandoned Ruins 1. Every Sunday, Portians attend Mass to listen to Lee preach against the use of technological advancement. Education The Portia School is the educational facility for younger generations, taught by Lucy. Lucy teaches Toby, Jack, Dolly, Polly, and Molly various subjects, including the history of Portia and mathematics. Law and government Politics Portia, as a member of the Alliance, was involved in the war with Duvos in the past. There is currently a peace treaty in place between the Alliance and Duvos. Gale is the current elected mayor of Portia, operating in the city's Town Hall. Public safety Portia does not have a militaristic group; however, a Civil Corps branch is operated by Arlo in Portia. Sam and Remington are members of Portia's Civil Corps. The headquarters are located north of Portia, near the Abandoned Ruins 2. Criminal subjects are confined in the holding cell in the Civil Corps headquarters. Economy Central Plaza is home to most of the businesses of Portia, including Total Tools and Best Brother. Commerce Guild The Commerce Guild is the center of commerce and trade for the city of Portia. Presley is the commissioner of the Portia branch, helped by Antoine working at the front desk and providing payment to the builders. Technology Technology in Portia is not as advanced as Vega 5. Transportation is limited to motorized vehicles on land and a simple passenger liner on sea run by Wuwa. Eventually, the Portia Harbor is transformed into a commercial hub for sea trade, with the addition of a lighthouse and harbor crane. The development of the Dee-Dee Transport System allows for regional land transportation around Portia, extending to the Eufaula Desert, the Western Plateau, and the Somber Marsh. The Research Center, directed by Merlin, is the technological facility, where the scientists can research the relics of the past and extract data from the Data Disc to create diagrams for advanced technology. Tourism Initially, Portia had little to no tourist attractions. With the help of the player, several new attractions were built to attract tourists from the Free Cities and surrounding countries. Tourist attractions include: *The Portia Museum *The Haunted Cave *Hot air balloon rides *The Hot Springs Inn *South Block *Starlight Island Culture Festivities Portia holds eight different holidays and festivities throughout the four seasons. Each season has one festivity and one holiday to commemorate the events that had happened in previous eras. *Spring hosts the Fishing Day and Day of the Bright Sun *Summer hosts the Martial Arts Tournament and Day of Memories *Autumn hosts the Land Run and Autumn Festival *Winter hosts the Snowball Battle and Winter Solstice During these festivities, Portians are more grateful towards gifts given by the player, rewarding double the points. Art There are numerous art pieces on display in Portia, which can be viewed on the gallery page. Some of the popular artwork include: Art Girl.png|Painting: Girl, based on "Girl with a Pearl Earring" by Johannes Vermeer Art Mona.png|Based on "Mona Lisa" by Leonardi Da Vinci Art Portia Henry Woods.png|Based on "Portia" by Henry Woods Trivia *Portia supplies water to Sandrock, due to its lack of water. Gallery Category:World locations Category:Portia locations